Tres Mundos
by Invisible Witch
Summary: CROSSOVER HP/Supernatural/Twilight. SPOILERS Eclipse. Dean y Sam se dirigen hacia una nueva misión cuando se les cruza por el camino una gran fiera de pelaje rojizo. Hermione se desperta confusa. Descubre que puede ocurrir cuando tres mundos se cruzan.
1. Hermione Granger

**Hola a todos!! Bueno, para empezar he de decir que este es el primer fic que publico aquí. Como veis apuesto fuerte con un Crossover, y de tres historias nada más y nada menosxD. Espero que os guste y que posteeis mucho )**

**También he de aclarar (bueno,creo que será evidente pero lo pongo igual xD) que cada capítulo de esta historia está contado bajo el punto de vista de un personaje diferente, ya puede ser de Harry Potter, Twilight o Supernatural. También he tenido que modificar "algunos detalles" (como cómo se matan a los vampiros o el asunto de los licántropos) aunque los cambios no han sido muy exagerados.**

**Por último decir que los personajes de este fic, así como sus vidas e historias no son mios, sino que pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, Stephenie Meyer, y Eric Kripke y la CW (creo que no se me olvida nadie xD).**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Hermione Granger

La carretera parecía no tener fin, y no ayudaba el hecho de que, además de estar el cielo increíblemente encapotado, se extendía a los extremos de esta altos y gruesos árboles, que constituían un frondoso bosque.

- Nos hemos perdido, melón- dijo exasperado el hombre que conducía el único coche que circulaba a través de esa misteriosa carretera.

- Debemos estar al llegar, Dean- dijo el copiloto ignorando el comentario de su compañero y mirando un mapa.- En el mapa pone claramente que teníamos que tomar la desviación de la izquierda para llegar a Forks.

-Ya... pero resulta que llevamos 2 horas por esta carretera sin ver ni una jodida señal- el tono del conductor empezaba a elevarse, sonando aún más alterado- ¡¡y todo porque tú soñaste que le hacías de dama de honor a una adolescente!!

- Dean... - puso los ojos en blanco- Mira; si te parece podemos parar el coche y descansar un poco.

-¡Sam, yo no quiero descansar!¡Sólo quiero llegar a ese jodido pueblo de una vez!- el conductor respiró hondo y se tranquilizó- Lo siento. Será este bosque... me pone los pelos de punta.

-Dean, - sonrió y señalo con su pulgar hacia la ventanilla- ¿de verdad te pone los pelos de punta esto?

-Tío... ¡¡es que es muy al estilo _la Bruja de Blair_ o algo así¡¡No te descojones!!- gritó mientras su compañero se reía aún más.

De repente, un frenazo paró inmediatamente el coche.

-¡¡Qué coj... - gritó el conductor, abriendo sus grandes ojos claros de par en par- ¿Tú viste eso?

- Sí Dean- dijo el otro hombre, que había quedado con la boca abierta después del frenazo que había dado su compañero.

- ¿Qué crees que era... eso?

- Ni idea, pasó demasiado rápido.

- ¿Bajamos?

- ¿No te daba miedo el bosque?- dijo el copiloto con aire divertido, aunque cambió de tono en cuanto vio la mala mirada que le lanzaba el otro hombre.- Cojamos algunas armas y vayamos a ver.

Los dos hombres bajaron del coche, sin aún creerse que, y al menos eso era lo que parecía y lo que habían podido apreciar en escasos segundos, una fiera gigante y de pelaje rojizo se les había cruzado a toda velocidad por el camino.

Abrí los ojos de par en par. ¿Otra vez ese sueño? Era increíble. ¿Cómo podía ser que hubiera tenido ese sueño durante toda la semana? Y además un sueño tan real...

Me incorporé en la cama y mire al reloj-despertador muggle que me había regalado mi padre por Navidad. Aunque era demasiado temprano decidí levantarme; no quería soñar otra vez con esos dos hombres y con esa fiera que se les cruzaba por esa carretera.

Con cuidado de no despertar a Ron, me levanté y fui directamente al baño para asearme un poco. "Dios, que pelos tengo", pensé mientras me miraba al espejo y habría el grifo. "Cualquier día de estos me rapo".

Después me dirigí a la cocina para prepararme un café. Sin embargo, en cuanto entre en ella vi una sombra que me asustó.

-¡Dios, George!- susurré para no despertar a Ron, que roncaba en la habitación de al lado a pocos metros.-¿Qué haces despierto?

George estaba sentado a un extremo de la mesa de la cocina, con una taza de leche en la mano.

-Insomnio- dijo, dirigiéndome una leve sonrisa.

George me inspiraba una profunda ternura. Desde la Batalla Final (así la llamaban en todo el entorno mágico), lo había pasado especialmente mal. Su hermano gemelo Fred había muerto, como muchos otros amigos, luchando por lo que creíamos, por el bien. Desde entonces Ron estuvo ayudando a su hermano en "Sortilegios Weasley", la tienda de artículos de broma que los gemelos habían fundado, y la cual resultó una mina de oro. Nunca me extrañé de que tuviera tal éxito; aunque en el colegio fueran unos holgazanes, los gemelos Weasley siempre tuvieron mucho talento mágico.

Sin Ron, creo que George nunca hubiera salido adelante, pero poco a poco lo estaba consiguiendo. Gracias a su hermano pequeño principalmente, George se convenció de abrir otra tienda en Hogsmeade. No es que el resto de la familia Weasley no lo apoyara, de hecho Ginny había estado también muy encima de él; simplemente Ron había conseguido lo que nadie pudo.

No obstante, los problemas de insomnio que padecía George desde que Fred murió seguían vigentes.

-¿Y tú por qué no puedes dormir enana?- preguntó divertido.

"Que manía cogió con llamarme enana", pensé algo ofuscada.- Es el sueño... otra vez- contesté demostrando mi cansancio por el hecho de haber estado soñando lo mismo durante toda una semana.

- ¿Otra vez?- George se sorprendió- Esto empieza a ser preocupante...

-Más que preocupante, exasperante- contesté poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Y si es una visión?- me soltó con malicia, sabiendo lo que opino del tema; más bien lo que _odio_ el tema.

-George...- contesté intentando mantener la calma- Creo que quedó bien demostrado lo que opino de estos temas en 3º, cuando me fui de la clase de Trelawney... Y si te quedaba alguna duda, ya te las aclaré ayer, cuando justamente me preguntaste lo mismo.

George soltó una leve risa.

- Bueno, yo creo que voy a ir bajando a la tienda ya.- dijo, mirando a su reloj de pulsera.

- George, esto... es prontísimo.

- Ya, pero no creo que me duerma- la sonrisa que había tenido hace un momento había desaparecido por completo; incluso parecía que no se había reído en su vida. ¡Me dolía tanto verlo así!- Además, todavía hay que colocar el pedido de lápices bomba que llegaron ayer.

Se levantó y salió de la cocina para prepararse para bajar. Ron, George y yo vivíamos en un pequeño pisito que estaba justo arriba de la tienda de Hogsmeade. Vivir allí nos resultaba a Ron y a mí mucho más cómodo, y no pensábamos dejar a George sólo bajo ninguna circunstancia, y menos en su anterior casa en el Callejón Diagon. El año pasado, al dedicarnos por completo a ayudar a Harry a derrotar al peor mago de todos los tiempos, nos resultó obviamente imposible asistir a Hogwarts para prepararnos decentemente para los EXTASIS. Y aunque hubiéramos asistido tampoco, teniendo en cuenta que los mortífagos Carrow hacía la vida imposible a los alumnos, a veces sometiéndolos a los peores castigos y torturas...

Sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando no pensar en lo que habían sufrido mis compañeros y amigos. Ginny, Neville, Luna…

Hogwarts había dispuesto a los alumnos "repetidores" unas clases de apoyo para presentarnos a los exámenes. Y estos alumnos no estaban obligados a quedarse a dormir en el colegio, así que podían entrar y salir de allí con total tranquilidad.

Una lechuza repiqueteaba en el cristal de la ventana de la cocina. Era una lechuza completamente negra, con unos ojos amarillos y grandes como platos. Me levanté de la silla en donde me había sentado mientras había estado hablando con George y me dirigí a abrirle la ventana. La lechuza se posó en la mesa, soltando un sobre blanco encima de ella. Me apresuré a cogerlo y abrirlo. ¡Era una carta de Luna!

Después de la Batalla Final, Luna había conocido al que actualmente era su pareja, o eso nos parecía a los demás. Se llamaba Rolf Scamander, y se dedicaba a descubrir nuevas especies de criaturas mágicas a lo largo de todo el mundo... si eso es dedicarse a algo. Definitivamente era el alma gemela de mi amiga, siempre en su mundo paralelo y fantástico de criaturas que ni remotamente podrían existir. Aunque no por ello dejaba de quererla. Hacía no mucho se había ido con él para demostrar que todas las criaturas que ella defendía como reales existían... ¡qué chasco se iba a llevar cuando descubriese la verdad sobre el Snorkack de cuernos arrugados!

Sonreí para mí misma mientras abrí la carta, y empecé a leerla.

_Querida Hermione,_

_¿Qué tal todo por allí?¿Qué tal por Hogwarts y Hogsmeade? Espero que todos estéis bien. Estoy con Rolf investigando un lugar en Norteamérica en donde se han divisado especies nunca vistas..._

"El Snorkack... jejeje"

_...Concretamente ahora nos encontramos en un lugar que se encuentra en el estado de Washinton, concretamente en unos bosques cercanos a una localidad llamada Forks..._

"Un momento... ¿de qué me suena Forks?"

_...en donde no hace mucho ha habido desapariciones de muggles y avistamientos de criaturas enormes, las cuales los muggles del lugar identifican con lobos. No obstante Rolf tiene sus dudas razonables de que sean lobos, al menos lobos comunes y corrientes. Te seguiré informado de este tema. _

_Muchos besos y abrazos a todos, en especial a Harry. Le recuerdo mucho; esto le iba a encantar. Rolf también os envía recuerdos._

_Luna _

Me quedé de piedra. Todavía George iba a tener razón después de todo.


	2. Ruby

**Hola de nuevo. Bueno, he de decir que no iba a actualizar tan pronto la historia, pero cuando publique el primer capítulo ya tenía también escritos estos 2 que voy a poner. Los pongo porque quiza la historia en los primeros capítulos parece un poco "floja", incluso en alguno que otro como vais a poder comprobar no mezclo los personajes como me gustaría, pero se debe simplemente porque quiero centrar bien la historia, quiero crear como un "contexto" para que los personajes se relacionen completamente. Empezaré a escribir en cuanto pueda más capítulos, y en estos si que ya empezará lo bueno.**

**Por último decir que los personajes de este fic así como sus vidas e historias, no son mios, sino que pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, Stephenie Meyer, Eric Kripke y la CW (creo que no se me olvida nadie xD).**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Ruby

Me dirigí con paso firme hacia la habitación. ¿Por qué elegirían sitios cada vez más cutres?

Toqué a la puerta, más que nada por educación. "Educación", pensé, riéndome en mi fuero interno. La verdad es que daba igual que un demonio como yo tuviera modales, y más en aquellos momentos. No obstante no me sentía como los demás demonios, así que eso no creo que importara mucho.

Tardaban mucho en contestar. "Que raro... están dentro, lo sé".

¡Y de eso sirve las buenas maneras señoras y señores! Para que no te abran la puerta y tener que abrirla de una patada igualmente.

Sin embargo entendí al instante porqué los hermanos Winchester ni siquiera parecían haber oído ni el ruido que armé al cargarme la puerta al entrar. Sam estaba convulsionando en el suelo, mientras que Dean intentaba que parase de hacerlo y volviese a la normalidad.

- Vaya... esto si que no me lo esperaba.- dije, verdaderamente sorprendida.

- ¡Podrías ayudar!- me gritó Dean desde su posición junto con su hermano menor.

- Sabes que no servirá de nada- puse los ojos en blanco. Cada vez que creía que Dean no podía llegar a ser más estúpido, me demostraba lo contrario.- Sólo podemos esperar hasta que acabe de tener la visión.

En cuanto acabé de decir esas palabras, como si me hubiera oído, Sam dejó de convulsionar. Abrió los ojos y volvió en sí.

- ¿Estás bien, Sammy?

Siempre se iba a preocupar por su hermano pequeño.

- He tenido... ¿una visión?- dijo Sam sorprendido mientras se incorporaba del suelo. ¿Es que no era obvio?

- ¿Qué viste?- pregunté mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, intentando mantener la calma.

Sam me miró, y después a su hermano. Así varias veces; y parecía que no sabía que contestar.

- ¡Sam, maldita sea!- gritó su hermano mayor

- He visto... – Sam dudó antes de contestar- una boda...

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Dean mientras empezaba a sonreír

- Era una boda... bastante numerosa... Era al aire libre... La novia iba caminando hacia el altar cogida del brazo de su padre... creo... la novia era demasiado joven...

- Conque has vuelto a ver telenovelas mexicanas a mis espaldas¿eh? _(NA: la autora de este fic no comparte la opinión de Dean Winchester sobre las telenovelas mexicanas xD)_

- ¡Cállate Dean!- grité, mirándole y después recuperé la compostura que tanto me costaba mantener con ellos. - Prosigue Sam.

- El novio... también era muy joven... pero...

- Todo indicaba que era un vampiro¿verdad?- aventuré seria, sin dejarle acabar.

Ambos me miraron perplejos. Era lógico, ya que no disponían de la información que yo poseía.

- Bueno, es razonable que hayas tenido esa visión- expliqué.- He venido porque tenéis trabajo que hacer. Primero debéis de parar esa boda.

- Eh... ¿me estáis tomando el pelo? - dijo Dean, al que le costaba muchísimo parar de reír.

- ¿Quieres ir al infierno antes de tiempo, Dean?- contesté en tono cortante. Se produjo un gran silencio. Dean me miró con una ira inmensa. Fue un golpe bajo, pero necesitaba que me hicieran caso. Miré a Sam, el cual seguía como en un estado de shock.- Sam, viste algo más que la boda¿verdad?

- Sí... – me contestó y seguidamente cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza- Nunca vi nada igual.

- ¿Qué más viste?- Dean miró a Sam, perplejo

- Era... una carnicería... nunca vi nada igual- dijo Sam devolviéndole la mirada a su hermano y titubeando.

El rostro de Dean se mostró aún más rígido de lo que ya estaba. Se levantó, ya que todavía seguían los dos en el suelo.

-Conque vampiros.- me miró- Ruby... no es por nada, pero creo que en estos momentos tenemos otras prioridades.

-¿Qué!- grité. No me lo podía creer.

- Vale, sí... un vampiro se va a merendar a una chica después de casarse con ella y luego a los invitados. Genial, es una putada sí, pero creo que nos urge más recuperar la Colt.

- Dean, exactamente no pasa eso- Sam seguía sentado en el suelo compungido. Y yo que pensaba que se estaba volviendo por fin en el líder que necesitábamos...

- Bueno, sea lo que sea supongo que se lo podríamos encargar a Bobby o incluso a Ellen.

-¡NO!- grité.- ¡Os debéis ocupar vosotros!

-¿Y por qué coño te interesa tanto que nos ocupemos nosotros?- masculló Dean, mirándome con ira.

- Por que es lo mejor, creedme- dije, volviendo otra vez a un estado de calma completa. Debería dar clases de relajación -Os he dicho que es lo que debéis hacer PRIMERO. Después entenderéis porqué.

- De todas formas,- contestó Dean con aire de suficiencia- me imagino que ya sabes lo mucho que cuesta cargarse a un vampiro. Sin la Colt será prácticamente imposible.

- No he dicho que os carguéis al vampiro- puse los ojos en blanco.- He dicho que PARÉIS LA BODA.

- De todas formas no había nada que indicase exactamente dónde ocurrían los hechos.- irrumpió Sam mientras se levantaba del suelo. Ya era hora.

- Eso no es problema. Debéis ir a Forks. No se encuentra muy lejos de aquí.

- ¿Y desde cuando das tú las ordenes?- soltó Dean entre dientes. Qué ganas tenía de arrancarle la cabeza...

- Bueno, si queréis que pase lo mismo que pasó la semana pasada, cuando "nuestra amiga" Lilith se cargó a un centenar de personas porque vosotros no me hicisteis caso...

Se produjo un silencio aún más inmenso que el anterior. Otro golpe bajo, pero es que nunca me dejaba otra opción.

- Después de que lo hagamos, al menos nos explicarás el porqué de todo esto¿no?- Sam me miro con seguridad. Por fin había vuelto el Sam que a mí me gustaba, en el que quería que se convirtiese.

Por supuesto Sam.- le sonreí.

- Entonces... Forks¿no?- Dean puso los ojos en blanco. Costó lo suyo, pero al final había cedido.

- Sí.- contesté mientras me giraba hacia la puerta... o hacia donde debería de haber estado la puerta.- Nos vemos

- Espera¿te vas así sin más?- oí que Dean se dirigía hacia donde yo debería de haber estado, pero ya me había ido de aquel lugar.

De hecho, ojalá me hubiera podida alejar de ellos así sin más, pero los Winchester solían tener la manía de salirse del plan. No me quedó más remedio que volver a ellos en otro momento.

¿Qué demonios hacéis?- reproché detrás de ellos. ¡Que irónica la forma de realizar mi pregunta!

- ¡Otra vez tú!- gritó Dean. Los dos se habían girado hacia mí. Sam ya había cogido un par de pistolas del maletero- ¿No te basta con que estemos haciendo lo que tú quieres?

- Es que no estáis haciendo lo que yo quiero- respondí tranquilamente.- Subiros al coche y marcharos. Aunque no te lo creas, Dean, os queda 2 km para llegar a Forks.

- Me imagino que sabrás qué era lo que vimos.- afirmó Sam mirándome a los ojos.

- Sí, lo sé. No os preocupéis. Eso no es peligroso, sino todo lo contrario.

- De todas formas no creo que hubiéramos podido alcanzarlo- Sam guardó las armas en el maletero y lo cerró bajo la mirada atónita de su hermano. Cómo me encantaba ver a Dean así. Sam se dirigió hacia la puerta del coche.

- Uf, Sam. Me pone cachonda cuando te comportas como debes comportarte.- sonreí mientras no se me escapaba la cara de asco de Dean, que optó finalmente por volver a entrar en el coche al igual que su hermano.- Recordad lo que tenéis que hacer.

Y antes de que se dieran cuenta volví a desaparecer.


	3. Alice Cullen

**Vale, aviso: este capítulo ha sido muy difícil de escribir, principalmente porque la narradora en este es la maravillosa Alice Cullen .. Es uno de mis personajes favoritos de los libros del Crepúsculo, al igual que de muchos seguidores de estos. Por eso pido que no me matéis si no os gusta el resultado, porque ha sido realmente difícil meterme en la mentalidad de Alice para narrar algo xD**

**Por último decir que los personajes de este fic, así como sus vidas e historias, no son mios, sino que pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, Stephenie Meyer, Eric Kripke y la CW (creo que no se me olvida a nadie xD).**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Alice Cullen

-¡Ese peinado¡ese!

Mi hermanita Rose había acertado. Ese era el definitivo, el que llevaría Bella en la boda. Y no solo lo había visto, sino que había visto cómo le iba encantar a mi hermanito Edward.

- Eh... Bella¿este?- pregunto Rose mientras le pasaba a Bella el espejo. Parecía mentira que dudasen tanto de mí.

- No esta mal...- suspiró Bella- Ya sabéis que a mí me da lo mismo

¡Cómo diablos todo eso no le hacía ilusión! Por mucho que lo intentaba no conseguía entenderla.

- Ahora tenemos que decidir el maquillaje, Bella.- le dijo Rose a modo compasivo.- Tardaremos menos de lo que imaginas, ya verás.

¿Cómo era posible que le consolara? En cierto modo me alegraba que mi hermanita y Bela se llevaran cada vez mejor, pero esto era increíble.

- Tiene razón.- hice un mohín- Tonos caramelo claro.

- Uy, pues la verdad es que sí- contestó Rose mientras le aplicaba sombra de ojos. Le quedan muy bien, e irán perfecto con el vestido.

- Ahí viene mami con las joyas- sonreí. Acababa de verlo.- Son preciosas... ¡y no pongas pegas, Bella!

-¿Yo?- dijo Bella señalándose con un dedo, mientras que Rose la seguía maquillando.- Oh Dios mio... - dijo con horror. ¿Es que nunca iba a reaccionar como debería?

Mi mami Esme era de las pocas "personas" a las que les entusiasmaba la boda tanto como a mí, y por tanto de las pocas que me comprendían.

- Por fin están.- dijo Esme sonriendo con dulzura, mientras se asomaba por la puerta de mi amplio cuarto. Llevaba en las manos un paquetito dorado. 

- Esme... esto es demasiado. No puedo aceptar joyas.

- Sí que lo harás-dije con tono firme. Por supuesto también la había visto con joyas.

Esme cogió una silla con suavidad y la acercó a la silla en donde se encontraba Bella. Se sentó y abrió el paquetito, mostrándole su interior a la que sería la novia, la cual no estaba emocionada. Que rara era...

-¿No te gustan?- se disgustó.

-No es eso Esme, son preciosas.- contestó, mirando hacia el interior del paquetito dorado.- Es que esto es demasiado. No podéis andar pagando siempre todo.

-Tonterías.- Esme sonrió- Después te las pruebas.

-Al final te gustará el resultado- afirmé. No hace falta aclarar que eso también lo había visto.

Sin embargo todo se nubló. Odiaba que ciertas visiones me interrumpieran momentos tan importantes y bonitos como ese, pero al fin y al cabo es el handicap de tener este don. Y a veces eso ocurría.

Un hombre irrumpía en la boda. Sacaba una pistola y apuntaba hacia Edward. Al instante Edward yacía en el suelo. Estaba muerto.

- NOOOOOOOOOOO- grité

De repente me di cuenta de que estaba en el suelo. Estaba encogida, con la cabeza entre las piernas y mis brazos abrazándolas. Sabía que era imposible, pero juraría que estaba hiperventilando. Esme, Rose y Bella estaban junto a mí.

-¡Alice!- Bella era la que más asustada estaba. ¡Qué ha pasado¿Qué has visto!

No quería decírselo a nadie, y menos a ella. Era horrible. Pero yo no podía con esto sola.

-Edward... matan a Edward en la boda.

¡Era una "persona" horrible¡Había destrozado en aquel momento las esperanzas de todo el mundo por no callarme la boca!

Bella quedó pálida, aún más pálida si cabe, que nosotros. 

-Debemos de reunirnos de inmediato- determinó Esme- Iré a llamar a Carlisle y a los chicos.

-¿Se lo dirás a Edward también?- preguntó Rose con horror.

- No queda otra opción... lo sabrá de todos modos.- contestó, intentando mantener la compostura como fuera.- ¡Dios Bella¡Cariño!

Bella yacía a mi lado, y obviamente ya había visto que se iba a desmayar.

- La llevaré a la habitación de Edward- dijo Rose, intentado mostrarse fuerte. En realidad aunque todas intentábamos mostrar valor, estábamos destrozadas por dentro.

Rose cogió en brazos a Bella, mientras que Esme ya había salido del cuarto.

- Vamos Alice- me intentó animar Rose.

No quería menospreciar el intento de mi hermanita, pero ella no había visto con sus propios ojos como se moría nuestro hermanito. Y aunque ya me había ocurrido en otra ocasión, no era algo a lo que una se acostumbre.

- Tenía que haberme callado- dije por fin mientras entrábamos en la habitación de mi hermanito.

-¿Y qué pretendías?- Rose recostó a Bella en la cama que habíamos puesto para ella en la habitación, en aquellos días felices en los que nada amenazaba la vida de Edward (al menos no directamente) y secuestrábamos a Bella por su propia seguridad.- ¿Impedir esto tú sola?

Obviamente era una pregunta retórica. Mi hermanita me conocía demasiado bien como para leerme el rostro y saber mi respuesta.

-No hubieras podido- sacudió la cabeza.

-Ojalá hubiera- contesté con tristeza.- Ya están todos abajo.

-¿Bella estará bien?- preguntó mirando hacia ella, que yacía aun inconsciente en la cama.

-Lo estará.- aventuré- A no ser que no lo consigamos.

Apenadas salimos de la habitación y nos dirigimos hacia el piso de abajo. Toda la familia se encontraba allí. Edward ya lo sabía. 

De repente sentí una tranquilidad y una paz inmensa, al igual que todos los que nos encontrábamos allí, pero a la vez sentí unos brazos que me rodeaban. ¡Qué haría yo sin él!

-Lo impediremos- me susurró al oído.

-Era horrible- sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro. 

Mi mirada se cruzó con la de mi hermanito. Como ya sabía, ya le habían tranquilizado todos respecto a Bella, aunque leía en su rostro que tenía unas ganas irrefrenables de subir a su habitación. Sin embargo, de repente su expresión cambió.

-Alice... ¿de verdad viste eso?- me preguntó atónito, aunque empezó a levantar la comisura de los labios a modo de sonrisa.

-Es inverosímil, pero tú te mueres... así.- dije. Tendría que haber medido mis palabras mejor. Toda la familia estaba muy mal, aun con los intentos de Jasper de tranquilizar los ánimos.

-Eh... no es por nada- mi hermanito Emmett rompió el gélido (más gélido aún que nosotros) silencio que reinaba en el amplio salón.- Pero los demás no sabemos leer la mente.

-Es mejor que nos expliques tu visión- repuso Carlisle, mientras Rose le lanzaba una mirada asesina a mi hermanito Emmett por hablar con poco tacto.

Pasé a explicarles, como siempre que ocurría algo como eso, mi visión con todo detalle. Una vez que acabé de relatársela no daban crédito.

-¿Cómo una pistola... va a... va a... - Emmett no podía acabar la frase.

-No es lógico- Jasper aún seguía abrazándome- No se nos puede matar con una pistola. Es como si intentas...

-No digas ese ejemplo- le interrumpí- No es momento de hacer un símil con humanos.

Todos miraron de una forma no muy buena a Jasper, sobre todo Edward.

-Era un símil sin malicia... -suspiró 

-Bueno... ahora que recuerdo... – interrumpió Carlisle, pensativo, sin hacer caso a la mini discusión - hay una leyenda...

-Es una leyenda- interrumpió Edward, negando con la cabeza.

-Pero sería la explicación más lógica a la visión de Alice- rebatió Carlisle. Hizo ademán de aclararse la garganta, para después proceder a relatarnos su idea.

-La leyenda dice que Samuel Colt, además de ser el inventor del revolver, era un excelente cazador.

-¿Cazador?- mi hermanito Emmett le interrumpió. Qué bruto podría llegar a ser... – Vale, perdón, ya me callo.- se disculpó frente a las miradas asesinas a la par que acertadas de Rose.

- Sí, - prosiguió Carlisle- cazador de demonios.

Nos quedamos todos helados, más helados de lo que aun solíamos estar.

- Aunque tranquilos, - sonrió, transmitiéndonos seguridad- es una leyenda. En toda mi larga "vida" no he visto ni un atisbo de que existan. El caso- prosiguió, volviendo su expresión seria- es que la leyenda además dice que creó un revolver capaz de matar a cualquier cosa sobrenatural que vagase por la Tierra.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Edward,- afirmó Rose- es absurdo.

- Pero... no hay otra explicación a la visión de Alice.- contestó Jasper.

- Bueno, sea como sea, hay que hacer algo.- dijo Emmett con firmeza.

- La mejor idea que se me ocurre es suspender la boda.- dijo Carlisle

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Alice, sería hasta que descubramos que es exactamente lo que provoca que alguien dispare a Edward y... - a Carlisle le costaba decir las palabras. ¡A quién no!- Bueno, habrá que ponerse manos a la obra. Alice, – se dirigió a mí cariñosamente, sabiendo el daño que me había causado- ¿por qué no haces un retrato del hombre en cuestión? 

- Lo haré... - dije cabizbaja. Porque tendría que estar pasando todo esto... ¡con lo maravilloso que era todo hace tan solo unos minutos!

Jasper me soltó, ya que no me había dejado de abrazar en ningún momento, y me dirigí hacia mi habitación, en donde tenía mis herramientas de dibujo. Mientras subía las escaleras algo me adelantó. Mi hermanito no se había olvidado ni un solo segundo de Bella.


	4. Jacob Black

**Hola!**

**Ante todo quería agradecer a Anfitrite Hood y a eliey por sus reviews. Soy practicamente nueva en esto y verlos me hace muxa ilusión. Y también a los que estén leyendo la historia, aunque no dejen reviews :)**

**Anfitrite, ojalá que el transcurso de la historia te esté gustando ;)**

**Eliey, me encanta que me bombardees xD. Muchas de las preguntas que me haces se irán resolviendo, pero aún queda un par de capítulos para ello. Lo que sí te puedo responder es lo de Bella... bueno, es Bella xD y toda la parafernalia de lo de la boda no le va, lo hace por lo que lo hace. Por lo demás ten paciencia ;)**

**Y ahora, un nuevo capítulo :)**

**Por último decir que los personajes de este fic, así como sus vidas e historias no son mios, sino que pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, Stephenie Meyer, y Eric Kripke y la CW (creo que no se me olvida nadie xD).**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Jacob Black

Corría y corría, sin saber a donde. Sólo quería escapar de todo. De repente me sentí muy cansado, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba así?.

Estaba desorientado. ¿Cómo era posible? Me sabía de memoria la zona y aun así estaba perdido. Juraría incluso que estaba dando vueltas. Me pareció atravesar la carretera, pero no estaba muy seguro. Y simplemente me desplomé. No recuerdo más.

Abrí poco a poco los ojos, pero aún así no podía ver lo que había a mi alrededor. "Mierda, ¿por qué estaba en mi forma humana?"

- Es sencillamente maravilloso... - oí una voz grave con un marcado acento inglés. Me intenté incorporar, pero aun seguía muy exhausto. Noté que estaba recostado en algo mullido y reconfortable, ¿era una cama?

-Parece que vuelve en sí... –dijo otra voz, parecía una chica, también con el mismo acento. -¿Hola?¿Estas bien?- volvió a decir la misma voz con algo de cautela.

Y por fin pude ver con absoluta claridad. Efectivamente, estaba en una cama. Parecía la habitación de una casa... ¿cómo era posible ahora estuviera en una casa? Hacía un segundo estaba en el bosque...

Y me fije en las tres personas que me miraban con atención. Eran un hombre y dos chicas bastante más jóvenes que él.

Una de ellas tenía una expresión absorta, pero a la vez podía ver que posaba toda su atención en mí. Lo que más me llamó la atención fue cómo iba vestida (pensé de verdad que no sabía hacerlo).

El hombre me miraba con demasiada atención que tuve miedo. Tenía una extensa barba negra y sus ojos azules eran tan penetrantes que pensé por un momento que me iban a atravesar. Se acrecentó más mi miedo al comprobar que debía tener menos idea de vestirse que su compañera.

La única que parecía normal era la otra chica, a la que en cierta forma agradecía que fuera la que estuviera más cerca de mí en aquel momento. Estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la cama donde me hallaba. Su pelo era largo y encrespado, y era la única que no me miraba con curiosidad, o al menos eso parecía. Sus ojos mostraban una gran preocupación.

- ¿Cómo estás?- me preguntó.

- Dónde... - intenté preguntar.

- Oh... habla... - dijo el hombre mostrando en su cara lo maravillado que estaba. No me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que había justo al lado de él una libreta y una pluma que flotaban a su lado.

- ¡Qué coñ... - grité, incorporándome rápidamente de la cama.

- Y no sólo eso... parece que es algo mal hablado- la chica que más lejos estaba de mí, la que no se sabía vestir, con aire divertido.

- ¡Tranquilo! Estas a salvo, no te haremos daño.- me intentó tranquilizar la otra chica, la más normal.- Es solo un cuadernillo y una pluma... - la chica se había dado cuenta de algo, a juzgar por la expresión que adopto en ese instante, que no había pensado antes.- Eres... mago, ¿no?

- ¿Ein?- vale, esta también estaba loca.

- Ma-go... – deletreó, como si así iba a conseguir que la entendiera.

- ¡Ves! ¡Tengo razón Hermione!- dijo de pronto el hombre de barba dirigiéndose hacia la chica.- ¡No es mago! Lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es un estudio para determinar...

-¡Basta!- rebatió- ¿no ves que está asustado?- Acto seguido se dirigió a mí- ¿Cómo... te llamas?

- Eh... Jacob... Jacob Black.

- Bien, Jacob.- contestó con determinación- Yo soy Hermione Granger, y estos son Luna Lovegood y Rolf... Rolf, para un momento de "anotar", lo estás desconcertando.

- Perdona, pero yo no he _irrumpido_ en tu trabajo de repente y te he _mandado _hacer lo que _a mí me pareciera_.- contestó elevando un poco la voz.

Sin embargo, la otra chica, Luna, abandonó por un momento su expresión alelada para lanzarle una mirada de reprimenda, la que provocó que el tal Rolf sacara una especie de palo y cogido por un extremo, lo moviera de tal modo que el cuadernillo y la pluma dejaron de flotar y se cayeran al suelo. Era evidente que seguía enfadado.

- Podías ser más "disimulado"- dijo la tal Hermione, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Después se dirigió de nuevo hacia mí.

- Vale... eh bien, supongo que no eres mago... Entonces ¿cómo puedes convertirte en... ¿lobo?

No podía ser, ¿me habían visto en mi otra forma? Mi expresión de sorpresa debió ser evidente, por lo que la tal Hermione empezó a explicar con calma:

- Estaba en el bosque buscando a Luna y a Rolf cuando me topé... bueno me topé contigo, pero estabas en... bueno, en tu otra forma. Justo entonces te desplomaste. En ese momento ellos nos encontraron a nosotros. Y creo que Rolf te debe una disculpa... - en ese momento sus ojos miraron de reojo al tal Rolf.

- Bueno sí... lancé un conjuro... bueno, para desorientarte y poder... bueno, me pasé, lo siento.- dijo, mirando hacia el suelo.- Pero es que pensábamos que era una criatura, no un...

- Eh... ¿persona?- La verdad, es que en ese momento ya no estaba asustado, sino que, además de empezar a parecerme todo aquello demasiado cómico, experimenté una gran curiosidad.

- Eh esto... ¿tienes conocimiento de que te "conviertes"?- preguntó Hermione, a la que todo esto le debía de estar pareciendo demasiado complicado, incluso más que a mí.

- Sí.- sonreí, cosa que le chocó no solo a ella, sino también a los otros dos.

- Y... podrías explicarnos entonces... ¿cómo lo haces si no eres mago?- preguntó Hermione, con una nota de nerviosismo en su voz.

No sabía muy bien cómo era la mejor manera de hacerlo, así que opté por explicarles solamente que era un quileuete, que como muchos otros de la tribu, era un licántropo, y nos convertíamos para defender a nuestro pueblo. No entre en la temática de porqué nos convertíamos... en ese momento no tenía ánimos de recordar a esa _sanguijuela_ que me había robado lo que más amaba.

-Pero...- dijo Hermione una vez que había acabado mi explicación, la cual les había dejado boquiabiertos- Para convertirte en licántropo... necesitas luna llena.

En ese momento rompí a reír tanto, que los demás se quedaron más alucinados de lo que ya estaban.

-No... –contesté. ¡Qué concepto más tonto tenía la gente sobre nosotros!

-Eh... no es una pregunta Jacob- replicó Hermione mirándome mientras adoptaba un gesto demasiado serio.- Sabemos a ciencia cierta que los licántropos se convierten debido a la influencia de los ciclos lunares...

-Quizá sea una raza diferente.- interrumpió Rolf, el cual había estado tomando notas a mano de mi relato, sin hacer caso a la mirada asesina de Hermione. Luna, que se había sentado en una silla que había acercado hacia mi cama, sólo les prestaba atención a unas musarañas del techo de la habitación. -Una raza autóctona y limitada... ¿cuántos sois?- me preguntó, con los ojos brillosos por la emoción y la curiosidad.

- Pues... la manada ha crecido bastante últimamente...

-Osea, ¿no te conviertes sólo cuando hay luna llena?- interrumpió Hermione.

- Me convierto cuando quiero, pero deberías de haberte dado cuenta cuando me encontraste- contesté divertido.- Es de día.

Hermione reflexiono unos instantes. Seguramente la había desarmado con mi respuesta.

-Se me había olvidado... – repuso lentamente – por eso lo primero que pensé al verte fue que eras un animago.

¿Animago?

- ¿El qué?- pregunté. Hermione se dio cuenta de que para mí hablaba en chino.

- Bueno, es justo que ya que sabemos sobre ti, ahora has de saber sobre nosotros.- explicó con tono autoritario.- Somos magos.

Me había quedado de piedra, aunque la verdad es que no me sorprendía. Solo esa afirmación explicaba toda aquella extraña situación.

- Intentaría explicarte brevemente lo que somos, pero creo que si lo hago así no te aclararías mucho.

- ¿Me estás llamando tonto?

- No, simplemente digo que es complicado...

- Ah, bueno, no sabes explicar... no pasa nada- dije en tono divertido.

- Retiro lo dicho. Sí, eres tonto- contestó. Parecía que la había hecho enfadar.

- Bueno da igual- dije, sin hacerle mucho caso- Creo que ya es hora de irme.

Me quería levantar de la cama, pero en ese momento me di cuenta de que la manta con la que estaba tapado era lo único que impedía que estuviese completamente desnudo.

- Eh... esto... ¿podéis no mirar mientras me voy?

- ¡No te vayas!- Rolf se había arrodillado al pie de la cama para suplicar.- Tengo tantas preguntas...

- Y yo también tengo unas cuantas- Hermione interrumpió resuelta- ¿Por casualidad recuerdas si cruzaste en tu otra forma una carretera?

Eso era extraño, no tanto como toda la situación, pero aun así extraño ¿Por qué me preguntaría exactamente aquello?

- Eh... sí, creo que la atravesé, pero tampoco te lo puedo decir con seguridad, estaba desorientado.- contesté. Hermione dirigió una mirada asesina a Rolf. Me devolvió de nuevo la mirada, una mirada más calmada.

- Por casualidad no verías un coche, ¿verdad?

- Eh... no. Bueno, tampoco te lo sabría decir.- dije. ¿A qué venía todo aquello?

- Bueno, ahora que ya se tú parte ya tengo menos trabajo.- dijo con seguridad.- Tendré que ir a Forks, no me queda más remedio.

- Eh... por qué...

- ¡Ahora déjame que te haga yo las preguntas!- Rolf estaba tan desesperado por saber más sobre mí que me volvió a dar miedo de nuevo.- ¿Tenéis todos el mismo pelaje? ¿Y el mismo tamaño? ¿Hay hembras?

- Quiero saber por qué necesitas ir a Forks.- dije con determinación. Todo aquello me empezó a dar mala espina ¿Para que tenía que ir a Forks una bruja? ¿Justamente al lugar dónde vivían esos malditos _chupasangre_? Todo esto no era casualidad.

- Bueno... quizá el hecho de que lo sepas me ayude- dijo sujetando su barbilla con los dedos, mientras cavilaba.- Verás, acabo de llegar de Inglaterra. He venido porque... bueno, durante toda esta semana he tenido un... sueño...

- Cof cof...visión... cof cof- Rolf se llevó una mano a la boca.

- Bueno, lo que sea- si las miradas matasen, Rolf hubiera estado ya rematado y más que rematado.- El caso es que salías tú, en tu otra forma, cruzando una carretera, impidiendo el paso de un coche. En el coche iban dos hombres, los cuales estaban hablando. Por lo que decían se dirigían hacia el lugar y hablaban sobre...

- Espera... has tenido una... visión sobre mí.- no podía ser. Eso era imposible.

- Eh... sí- Hermione parecía confusa ante mi reacción.

- Es imposible- sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro.- Nadie puede... tener visiones sobre nosotros...

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?- los ojos de Hermione se habían puesto como platos.

- Bueno... resumiendo... conozco a alguien que puede tener visiones... y en ellas no puede vernos...

- Pero... ¿conoces a una bruja entonces?- interrumpió Rolf, que también estaba alucinado con el nuevo dato, mientras lo copiaba en su cuadernillo a mano. ¿Por qué no utilizaría un bolígrafo?

- No es una bruja... - contesté en tono reservado.

- ¿Es cómo tú?- Rolf buscaba cualquier nuevo dato que le pudiera dar desesperado. Me dio lástima por no haber respondido a las preguntas que había realizado anteriormente. Sin embargo empecé a reír.

- No, y menos mal.- dije a carcajadas.

- Bueno, - dijo Hermione, levantándose de la silla. No se había movido de allí desde que recupere el conocimiento - tengo que ir a Forks y encontrar a esos dos tipos.

- Voy contigo- decidí de pronto. Sabía que me había jurado no acercarme nunca más a Forks, pero decidí descubrir de qué iba todo aquel asunto.- Puedo serte de ayuda, conozco el lugar.

- Bueno, puede que un poco de ayuda no me venga mal.- decidió Hermione después de pensarlo durante unos segundos.

- Pero... tengo tantas preguntas que hacerte...- Rolf aún estaba de rodillas en el suelo.

- Esto... ¿Sabéis donde está La Push? Id allí y preguntar por Sam Uley. Decidle que os mando yo y que de mi parte os explique todo lo que queráis saber sobre nosotros. Y contarle también todo lo ocurrido aquí, y que estoy con ella.- señalé a Hermione. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que con ella a solas iba a estar muy cómodo.

- Esto...

- De acuerdo.- interrumpió Luna. Me había olvidado de su presencia en la habitación, pero supe por su expresión, y al contrario de lo que me pareció hasta ese momento, que no se había perdido detalle de todo lo ocurrido allí pese a haber estado mirando las musarañas del techo.

- Bueno, vamos allá.- dijo Hermione cuando ya había acabado de vestirme, para lo que me dejaron solo en la habitación. Rolf me había dejado unos vaqueros, una camiseta y unos playeros (parecía mentira que tuviese ropa normal), los cuales me quedaban demasiado estrechos.

Entró en el cuarto, cogió un bolso que estaba en un rincón y se dirigió hacia la puerta. La seguí por lo que parecía un largo pasillo hasta una gran puerta de madera y gruesa.

- Salgamos de la tienda.- dijo riéndose.

Pensé que se estaba quedando conmigo, pero una vez afuera, pude comprobar que habíamos salido de una pequeña tienda de acampada.

-Esto no puede ser- quedé boquiabierto.

-Esto... ¿te arreglo la ropa?- Hermione no se había dado cuenta, o al menos eso parecía, de mi cara de asombro al ver de dónde acabábamos de salir. Simplemente se fijaba en lo estrecha que me quedaba la ropa de Rolf.

No sé de dónde lo había sacado, pero en una de sus manos llevaba otro palo igual que el que tenía Rolf. Lo movió pronunciando algo que no llegué a entender, y de repente la ropa ya no me quedaba pequeña.

- Qué demonios...

- Bueno, se nos va a hacer tarde.- Hermione me cogió de la mano, y de pronto, todo empezó a dar vueltas.


	5. Dean Winchester

**Hola a todos!! Bueno, esta vez seré breve. Simplemente agradecer todos los reviews y a todos los que siguen está historia ;)**

**A partir de ahora quizá tardé un poco más en subir capítulos, estoy algo ocupada /**

**Por último decir que los personajes de este fic, así como sus vidas e historias no son mios, sino que pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, Stephenie Meyer, y Eric Kripke y la CW (creo que no se me olvida nadie xD).**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Dean Winchester

- ¿Y no ha habido más avistamientos de lobos?- preguntaba Sammy tomando nota, como si fuera todo un profesional.

- Pues no... pero entre nosotros- empezó a cuchichear el ayudante del sheriff, un tal Steven o Stephen o un nombre así... bueno, el nombre da un poco igual. – el jefe dice que no hace mucho oyó a alguno que otro aullar en La Push. Y me parece muy raro que de un día a otro hayan desaparecido.

De pronto se oyó la puerta de la pequeña comisaría abrirse y unos pasos que se acercaban hacia nosotros.

- Buenos días.- saludó el que debía de ser el sheriff de Forks.

- Buenos días. Somos Carl Allen y Josh Durst, y hemos al pueblo venido para obtener información para un artículo.- las identidades falsas para obtener información son una de las cosas que más me divierten de nuestro trabajo.

- ¿Un artículo?- preguntó. En ese momento miré a mi hermano, dándome cuenta que se había quedado de piedra.

- Sí, sobre los lobos de la zona –respondí, sin dejar de mirar extrañado a Sam.- Ahora mismo su ayudante nos estaba contando que hace bastante que no se han vuelto a ver...

- Vaya, ¿también? – preguntó confundido.

- ¿También? – vaya, eso si que era extraño, aunque mi hermano ni se inmutó; seguía como si hubiera visto un muerto. Bueno, miento, si hubiera visto un muerto se hubiera quedado de lo más tranquilo.

- Sí, bueno... una pareja vino preguntando por ellos hace un par de días. Eran biólogos o algo así, querían estudiarlos... ¿no se lo has comentado?- preguntó a su ayudante.

- Pues no, la verdad es que no me acordaba...- su ayudante agachó la cabeza.

- Bueno no importa- sonrió.- ¿Y para dónde trabajáis?

- Oh... pues para la revista "Sucesos interesantes"- dije, sonriendo.

- No la conozco... – dijo extrañado.

- Eso es... porque aún no ha salido a la venta. Es una revista nueva- contesté, sonriendo aún más.

- Oh, ya decía yo que no me sonaba- es tan fácil engañar al típico sheriff ingenuo de pueblo. – Bueno, ¿tenéis alguna pregunta más o he llegado algo tarde?

-Pues... yo creo que con esto ya está. Su ayudante nos ha facilitado una lista con testigos de los...

- Sí, además no queremos ser una molestia. Hemos oído que usted esta muy estresado con la boda de su hija. Por cierto felicidades - mi hermano le sonrió. El sheriff abandono su expresión ingenua y feliz, su rostro se volvió sombrío. En ese momento yo si que me había quedado de piedra.

Después de llegar a Forks e investigar un poco, decidimos pasarnos por periodistas buscando información sobre los sucesos que habían ocurrido hacía más bien poco en el pueblo, sucesos a los que culpaban a los lobos. No obstante nosotros ya nos habíamos imaginado que las extrañas desapariciones no eran obra de "lobos" exactamente, aunque también nos llamó la atención lo "enormes" que los describían.

De esa manera desviaríamos la atención de los habitantes del lugar y podríamos investigar con más disimulo lo que de verdad teníamos que investigar. Lo cierto es que en un principio el caso no me interesaba en absoluto, y menos si era por mandato de Ruby. Sin embargo después de que Sam me contara su visión cambié de idea, aunque todo el misterio que se traía Ruby con el asunto no me gustaba ni un pelo.

- Oh, gracias... parece que es inevitable que se entere todo el mundo, incluso los forasteros. - contestó, intentando sonreír.

- Conque el padre... - dije una vez que estuvimos fuera de la comisaría.

- Me sorprendí tanto como tú, Dean- Sam miraba hacia el suelo mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el Impala.- En mi visión salía, pero no traía un cartel en que pusiera "Sheriff".

-Bueno, ahora ya podremos averiguar fácilmente quiénes son los afortunados.

-Sí, me imagino que "la boda de la hija del Jefe de policía Swan" debe ser la comidilla de pueblo.

- Por cierto... ¿biólogos?

- Quizá sean biólogos de verdad, Dean.- dijo mi hermano con retintín. –Tampoco sería nada raro. Ya viste en los artículos que busqué por Internet que los lobos eran anormalmente grandes. Vendrían a estudiarlos.

- Sí bueno... Eh, ¿por qué no vamos a comer a esa cafetería por la que pasamos al llegar? Tengo hambre, y seguro que allí podremos sacar algo de información.

Nos subimos al Impala y fuimos hasta Smith's, la cafetería en cuestión.

- Oh, hamburguesas dobles... me encantan las hamburguesas dobles.- dije, mientras ojeaba la carta con merecida admiración. La comida parecía ser realmente buena y los precios estaban tirados.

- Me extraña que aún no te hayas convertido en una bola de grasa.- Sammy, siempre tan remilgado, miraba también la carta.

- ¿Qué os pongo?- la camarera se había acercado a nuestra mesa, ¡y vaya camarera!

- Para mí una hamburguesa doble y una cerveza...

- ¿Quiere también una de aros de cebolla? Si los pide con la hamburguesa doble sale a la mitad de precio.

- Oh, este local es fantástico. Buena comida, buenos precios... buen servicio- dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la chica. Ella me sonrió.

- ¿Y tú?- le dijo a mi hermano sin ni siquiera mirarle. Él como siempre estaba en su típica pose pulcra y virginal, mirándome mal.

- Yo lo mismo.- dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

En ese momento entró en el local una chica. ¡Estaba tremenda!. Al menos por esa parte, la idea de estar en ese lugar me resultaba más agradable; todas las chicas que había visto hasta ese momento en Forks estaban buenísimas.

Y de repente se nos quedó mirando. Era como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Nosotros, como era de esperar, también nos quedamos mirándola en ese momento.

Entró un chico en la cafetería. Parecía indio, y era alto, tanto que le debía de sacar a Sam dos cabezas. Le susurró algo a la chica, la cual reaccionó. Dijo algo que no logré entender desde la mesa en dónde nos encontrábamos y se sentaron en la mesa más cercana a ellos.

- ¡Wow! ¿Qué ha sido eso?- dije alucinado.

- Lo mismo me pregunto yo.- Sam había quedado también anonadado.

- Aquí están los aros de cebolla y las cervezas.- irrumpió la camarera de pronto en esa extraña situación.- Ahora os traigo las hamburguesas.

- ¿Conoces a esos dos que acaban de entrar?- le preguntó Sam, susurrando pero de tal modo que la camarera le escuchase.

- Eh, a la chica no la había visto en mi vida.- dijo la camarera mirando hacia donde estaba sentados con poca discreción. Ellos fingían no darse cuenta con poco éxito.- Pero el chico me suena... debe ser de La Push... Esperad un momento, - a la chica parecía que le había venido la inspiración- ese es el amigo de Bella Swan.

- ¿Bella Swan? ¿La hija del sheriff? - preguntó Sammy.

- Seh...- dijo la camarera. Parecía como si no le gustara hablar de la chica que acababa de nombrar. – Creo que tuvieron un lío o algo así.

- Esa chica, Bella ¿es la que se casa no?

- Seh...- era definitivo. La camarera odiaba a Bella Swan.

- ¿Y quién es el afortunado?- Sam podía ser demasiado maruja cuando quería.

- Edward Cullen... es el hijo del Dr. Cullen. Son una familia con muy buena posición económica... - la camarera parecía que iba a explotar.- ¿y por qué tantas preguntas? Lo sabe todo Forks.

- No somos de aquí, pero no paramos de oír todo el asunto de la boda, esto...

- Lauren, me llamo Lauren.- la chica pareció olvidar su profunda envidia hacia Bella Swan para dedicarme una sonrisa. – ¡Oh! Os traigo ahora las hamburguesas.

La camarera se fue, pero nosotros somos demasiado buenos en lo nuestro. Mientras le sonsacábamos información, no le quitamos ojo a la pareja recién llegada. Sin que se diesen mucha cuenta estuvimos vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos.

La chica, la que se nos había quedado mirando fijamente, hacía como si no existiéramos, cosa en la que fracasaba estrepitosamente.

El chico, sin embargo, tenía la mirada fija en la mesa, y en un principio le temblaban las manos, pero de pronto de calmó.

-¿Has visto como temblaba, Dean?- me susurró Sam.

- Eh sí... – en aquel momento no sabía muy bien por qué Sammy me preguntaba eso - ¿Y?

- ¿Como que "y"?- inquirió Sam dejando de susurrar. Cuando se dio cuenta suspiró y con un hilo de voz volvió a hablar. – Ese chico esconde algo.

- ¿El qué? ¿parkinson?

- Dean, hablo en serio, - puso los ojos en blanco. Tampoco era para ponerse así, creo yo. – esos temblores no son normales.

- Bueno, pero nosotros tenemos que parar la boda, ¿no?- repuse.- Que más da que esconda algo raro que no.

- Según tu "amiguita la camarera" es un ex de Bella Swan. Y Bella Swan se va a casar con un vampiro y...

- Ya lo sé Sammy,- me recorrió un escalofrío sólo de pensar que ocurriría si no parábamos la boda - pero sabes tan bien como yo que no puede ser un vampiro. Quizá sólo sea un chico normal y lo estás sacando todo de contexto.

- Y entonces, ¿por qué la chica se nos quedó mirando así?

- ¿Por lo irresistibles que somos? Bueno, yo, porque ya sabemos que tú...

- Dean...

- Bueno, vale. La chica se nos quedó mirando raro. De hecho sigue vigilándonos.

Miré hacia la chica, la cual estaba haciendo como que miraba por la ventana. La camarera se les acercó para atenderles.

- ¿Hablamos con ellos entonces?- pregunté. De hecho, y aunque me costó admitirlo, Sam tenía razón. La chica se nos había quedado mirando nada más entrar en la cafetería y el chico era el supuesto ex de Bella Swan. Quitando los temblores del chaval, los cuales no me parecieron algo del otro mundo, todo indicaba que los debíamos tener en el punto de mira.

De repente la chica se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentada, ante la mirada atónita de la camarera y del chico, el cual se hallaba sentado de frente a ella. Con paso decidido se acercó hacia nosotros. En cuanto llegó a nuestra mesa se sentó justo a mi lado.

- Vosotros... ¿quiénes sois?- preguntó una vez que se había sentado.

- ¡Wow! ¿No es una forma un poco brusca de ligar?- pregunté, dedicándole mi mayor sonrisa. Aunque ella estaba de lo más seria.

- Yo soy Josh y este es Carl.- dije. Esto de verdad me estaba intrigado. Esa chica pasó de habernos mirado como nos había mirado a sentarse en nuestra mesa. ¿Qué intenciones tenía?

- Sí, claro - contestó de pronto, irónicamente. De pronto señaló a mi hermano. - Sé que _tú_ te llamas Sam, y _tú_ Dean. - finalizó, mirándome. Quedamos con la boca abierta.

- Quién eres y quién te manda- preguntó Sam, atravesándola con la mirada.

- ¿Eh?- la chica se extrañó.- No me envía nadie.

- ¿Ah no?- Sam arqueó una ceja.

- ¡No!- dijo de pronto, exasperada.- ¡Sólo sé que en toda esta semana he estado teniendo un sueño en el que salíais vosotros en vuestro coche por una carretera en dirección a Forks, a _ti_ te daba miedo el bosque y no sé que decíais de una boda!- tomó aire mientras nosotros nos quedábamos boquiabiertos. - ¡¡Y yo no tengo visiones!! ¡¡Es imposible que alguien las tenga!!

No nos habíamos dado ni cuenta, pero su amigo también se había acercado a la mesa. Se colocó detrás de ella y puso sus manos encima de sus hombros tratando de tranquilizarla.

- Herms, estás dando el cante.- dijo de pronto. Su voz tenía un ligero toque ronco.

- Esto... - no sabía que decir.

- ¿Tienes visiones?- preguntó Sam, que tenía los ojos como platos.

- Disculpadla, no ha tomado la medicación.- dijo sonriendo el chaval mientras la levantaba de la silla. Ella le lanzó una mirada asesina.

- No, esperad. ¿De verdad viste eso?

- Sí... – dijo la chica bajando la mirada. Aún la seguía sujetando el chico.- Y también a este...

- ¡Bueno, sentimos las molestias! ¡Adiós!- el chico ya la empujaba en dirección a la entrada mientras que con una mano le tapaba la boca.

- Un momento... - a Sam se le iluminó la cara. De pronto señalo al chaval- ¡Tú! ¡en la carretera!

Los chicos salieron como si la vida les fuera en ello del local. Sam echó a correr detrás de ellos y yo le seguí.

- ¡Me quieres explicar qué está pasando!- grité histérico en medio de la calle, intentado averiguar dónde se había metido la pareja. Era como si se les hubiera tragado la tierra.

- ¿Te acuerdas de la criatura de la carretera?- Sammy intentaba también localizarlos, pero tenía tanta idea de por donde podían haberse metido como yo.- Es él.

Me quedé helado y seguí así mientras entrábamos en un callejón sin salida. Nos dimos cuenta demasiado tarde de que nos metíamos en una emboscada. De repente oí algo que no logré entender y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me hallaba flotando bocabajo en el aire. Miré a mi lado y me di cuenta de que mi hermano estaba en la misma situación que yo.

La chica se acercó a nosotros. Llevaba algo en la mano.

- Vaya, así que eres bruja.- dije, mientras notaba como la sangre me llegaba a la cabeza.

Volvió a decir algo que tampoco entendí, aunque esta vez pude suponer que era algo en latín.

Tanto Sam como yo caímos en el suelo de inmediato.

El chico se acercó también a dónde estábamos.

- Debí de haberme dado cuenta antes.- dijo Sammy, incorporándose del suelo y sonriendo.- Tranquilo, no te haremos daño.

- ¿Daño?- dijo de pronto sonriendo- No creo que pudierais hacerme daño.

- Bueno, - Sammy también sonrió. En ese momento estaba perdido completamente.- tienes razón. Sería complicado dañar así como así a un licántropo como tú.

- ¿Ein?- dije mientras me acababa de incorporar.

- Dean, ¿no te acuerdas de las historias que nos contó papá sobre los quileuetes?

- ¿Vuestro padre os contó las historias de mi pueblo?- preguntó sorprendido.

Decidimos ir a un lugar seguro para hablar con la pareja, así que volvimos al motel en donde nos estábamos hospedando con ellos, con grandes alabanzas durante el viaje por parte del chico para mi chiquitín, el Impala.

La verdad es que no parecían peligrosos, y mucho menos cuando Sammy me explicó todo el asunto de los quileuete, que recordé después de muchos intentos por parte de mi hermano.

Papá nos contó hace muchos años todas las historias de una tribu, concretamente de los quileuete. En ellas daban a entender que tenían la habilidad de transformarse en lobo para defender a su pueblo de vampiros. ¿Cómo no se me había pasado por la cabeza antes? Y más teniendo en cuenta el porqué de que fuéramos a ese lugar.

El chico en cuestión se llamaba Jacob Black y todos llegamos a la conclusión de que era esa enorme criatura con la que nos cruzamos en el bosque.

Sin embargo, la historia de la chica era de lo más misteriosa. Era Hermione Granger, una bruja recién llegada de Inglaterra que había tenido el mismo sueño una y otra vez durante toda aquella semana, un sueño cuyo contenido acabábamos de vivir Jacob, Sammy y yo hacía sólo unas horas.

- Osea, que os encontrasteis en el bosque- preguntó Sammy mientras navegaba por Internet buscando cualquier contenido relativo a nuestro caso en la habitación.

- Sí, bueno... gracias a sus amigos- Jacob puso los ojos en blanco.

- Rolf no debió hacerlo.- dijo Herms con voz firme.

- ¿Quién es Rolf?- pregunté con curiosidad.

- Es una larga historia.- suspiró- Aunque he de decir que si no fuera por ellos yo seguiría en Inglaterra. Gracias a Luna supe que estaban investigando "lobos" en Forks.- dijo sonriendo.

Quedé alucinado.

- ¡Sam, es amiga de los biólogos!- dije, cayendo en la cuenta.

- ¿Y cómo es que siendo una bruja crees que la gente no puede tener visiones?- preguntó Sammy sin hacer caso alguno a lo que acababa de decir y sin despegar los ojos de su portátil.

- No lo veo lógico - dijo.- No hasta ahora, claro...

- Bueno, has de saber que mi hermano y tú ya tenéis algo en común.- interrumpí, elevando la comisura de mis labios. Ella abrió los ojos de par en par, mirando a Sam.

- ¡¿Tienes visiones?!

- Sí... además no estaríamos aquí si no fuera por eso.

- Sí, seguro... - dije irónicamente, pensando en Ruby.

- No me veríais a mí también, ¿verdad?- a Jacob parecía divertirle todo aquello. No he de añadir que se notaba a leguas que juntarse con una bruja y dos cazadores era algo nuevo para él.

- Pues... - mi hermano levantó la vista del portátil para mirarle a los ojos.- En realidad vi la boda de Bella Swan.

La cálida sonrisa de Jacob desapareció de pronto. Sin duda ese tío tenía el corazón roto.

- No es por ser una maruja de pueblo, - ya sé que no tengo tacto, pero al menos lo intenté.- pero la camarera de Smith's nos dijo que saliste con ella...

- No.- dijo cortante, con su voz ronca tan característica.

- Pero, ¿sólo viste la boda?- preguntó Herms con gran curiosidad, en parte intentando desviar el tema, aunque era algo prácticamente imposible. Todo lo que habláramos a partir de ese momento le haría daño a Jacob.

Sam suspiró.

- Ojalá sólo hubiera visto eso, veréis...

Pero algo nos sobresaltó. De pronto no sólo estábamos los cuatro solos en la habitación del motel. En nuestras propias narices habían aparecido dos chicos de la nada. Uno era alto y pelirrojo; el otro, más bajo, delgaducho, con gafas y una extraña cicatriz en la frente en forma de rayo.


	6. Harry Potter

**Hola a todos. De nuevo continuo con este fic, que por culpa de otras cosas lo deje completamente desatendido. Quizá este nuevo capítulo os parezca algo flojo, pero es que necesito calentar motores con la historia xD.**

**Quiero avisar de dos cosas. El fic prosigue la misma linea de cuando lo empecé: quiero decir con esto que está situado antes de los últimos capítulos de Supernatural de la 3ª temp. y por su puesto antes del libro de Breaking Dawn. Este libro, de hecho, no lo he leído aún, por lo que sí alguien lo ha leído o sabe alguna cosa de este por favor, que no firme contándolo. Gracias de antemano.**

**Por último quería agradecer todos los que han seguido el fic, pese a que lo he dejado prácticamente abandonado. En especial a dos personas: PatsyBlack y thinuwiel, sin vuestras firmas y emails no sé su hubiese continuado con esta historia.**

**Los personajes de este fic, así como sus vidas e historias no son mios, sino que pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, Stephenie Meyer, y Eric Kripke y la CW (creo que no se me olvida nadie xD).**

* * *

Harry Potter

- ¿Sabes qué eres muy tontito?- dijo Ginny mientras se intentaba subir a mi espalda.

- Ginevra... que me desconcentras...- contesté mientras repasaba los apuntes de "Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras". Tenía un examen la semana que viene y no quería fallar ni una sola pregunta.

- Te sabes todo eso de cabo a rabo.- Ginny decidió dejar de intentar subirse a mi espalda, y se situó a mi izquierda con los brazos cruzados y una mueca de disgusto. Me reí mientras seguíamos caminando.

- ¿De qué te ríes? Tenemos el lago al lado, ¿quieres que te lance al agua y que el calamar gigante haga el resto?

- La verdad... prefiero enfrentarme al calamar gigante que a ti.

- ¡¡Harry!! ¡me pones de los nervios!- paró en seco y no tuve más remedio que pararme. Me situé enfrente de ella.

- Cuando acabe me podrás montar todo lo que quieras.- le contesté con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¡¡HARRY!!- gritó mientras me empujaba. Lo hacía en dirección al río, cosa que me preocupó un poco. Ginny es capaz de cumplir con sus amenazas.- ¡¡ERES UN COCHINO!!

- Vale, vaaaaaaleeee, ¡ay!- cedí mientras me intentaba proteger de ella. – Ya dejo de estudiar... pero que caiga sobre tu conciencia que la semana que viene tengo que cuidar a Teddy y no me va a dar tiempo.

- Buah, como si no supieras como detener a un dementor...- espetó mientras se giraba y echaba a andar en la dirección contraria. Pero se paró de inmediato.

A lo lejos, Ron, corría hacia nosotros.

- ¡Ginny! Nece... necesi... - Ron estaba claramente fatigado cuando por fin llegó.

- Ron, cuando se habla se suele respirar antes…- a Ginny le encantaba meterse con su hermano.

- ¡Oh, cállate!- le espetó a su hermana. - ¡Hermione se ha ido!

- Espera... ¿qué?

- ¿Cómo que se ha ido?- preguntó Ginny, igual de sorprendida que yo.

- Sí... me desperté... y estaba toda alterada porque había recibido una carta de Luna...

- ¿Luna está bien?- Ron me estaba empezando a asustar.

- Sí... sí... está en Estados Unidos con Rolf... en Forks o no sé donde... el caso es que está en el lugar del sueño de Herms o algo así...

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Ginny, elevando un poco la voz. Al igual que yo no estaba entendiendo nada.

- Sí, el sueño de esos dos tíos que iban en coche y se les cruza un bicho o no sé que...

- Espera... ¿el sueño que ha estado teniendo todos estos días?- pregunté, empezando a adivinar poco a poco que estaba pasando.

- ¿Con el que le tomábamos el pelo diciéndole que era una visión?- Ginny estaba alucinando cada vez más. Al fin y al cabo ella compartía la misma opinión de Hermione sobre la adivinación.

- Luna le escribió una carta... resulta que se encuentran en ese mismo lugar estudiando unas criaturas... Hermione dijo que no hacía falta que le acompañara, que se encontraría con Luna y que seguramente no tendría nada que ver ese lugar con sus sueños, que lo soñaría porque habría oído el nombre en algún otro lugar o algo así, y todo sería una coincidencia... pero me dijo que volvería sobre la hora de comer y no ha vuelto...

- Ron, tranquilo... seguramente se haya entretenido con Luna- Ginny le intentó tranquilizar.

- A mí también me parece muy extraño.- dije, a sabiendas de la mirada de reprimenda que me iba a echar Ginny. – Bueno, Ginny, ten en cuenta que no soporta mucho a Rolf que digamos...-

- El caso... es que voy a ir allí, a Forks. Ginny, ¿puedes ir a casa y hacerle compañía a George?

- ¿Qué?- puso sus ojos como dos platos- Ron, yo no soy la niñera de nadie... - se quejó mientras cruzaba los brazos.

- Ron, no puedes ir solo- dije.- Te acompañaré.

- ¿Qué?

- Harry, gracias- sonrió.- Pero no hace falta, sé que estás ocupado estudiando e intentado compaginar todo para cuidar a Teddy...

- Vosotros estuvisteis a mi lado cuando lo necesité.- contesté. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

- Está bien.- Ron sabía que no tenía nada que hacer cuando decidía algo.

- Entonces os acompaño también- dijo Ginny con decisión.

- Tú tienes que cuidar de George – le recordé.

- Además puede ser peligroso.- dijo Ron, con una mueca de dolor en su rostro. Pensar que le podía pasar algo a Hermione era lo peor para él.

- Sí, claro... vosotros hacéis algo verdaderamente interesante y yo tengo que ir con George, que por cierto, se puede cuidar solito.

- Nosotros seremos más rápidos en todo si somos menos. Estaremos de vuelta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.- contesté

- Siempre igual.- Ginny se giró para volver andando al castillo.

- Ginny, entiéndelo... - dije, intentando que se calmara. Pero ya se había alejado mucho; caminaba demasiado rápido.

- No te preocupes, se le pasará. – intentó consolarme Ron.- Y en cuanto a lo de que me acompañes...

- Ya te contesté a eso; además, puedes sufrir una despartición.-dije, ignorando lo mal que me miraba mi amigo por mi comentario. - Es mejor que vaya por sí acaso.

Nos dirigimos a la salida de Hogwarts, para desaparecernos, ya que dentro nos resultaba imposible.

- Por cierto... como sabremos...

- Tranquilo, traigo el desiluminador. Ya sé donde está.-

Una vez fuera de los territorios del colegio, le cogí de un hombro y desaparecimos. Al momento nos encontrábamos en lo que parecía una habitación de motel, aunque en un primer momento no fijé mi atención en eso.

- ¡Hermione! – Ron se abalanzó a mi amiga y la abrazó, tan fuerte que creía que la partía en dos.

- ¡Ron!- dijo mientras se separaba y me miraba- ¡Harry! ¡¿Qué hacéis aquí?!

- Me dijiste que volverías a la hora de comer... y es un poco tarde ya... - contestó Ron- Pensaba que te había pasado algo.

- Ron... - Hemione posó sus manos en las mejillas de mi amigo mientras le miraba fijamente- Lo siento, te iba a avisar; pero me entretuve...

- ¡Ey! ¿Cómo hacéis eso?- interrumpió el momento una voz que no conocía. Pertenecía a uno de los tres chicos que se encontraban en la habitación junto con Hemione, los cuales se habían quedado con la boca abierta al vernos aparecer.

El que había dicho eso era rubio y de ojos claros, y estaba esbozando una sonrisa. Otro de ellos, sentado junto con un portátil, nos miraba con un gesto más serio en su cara, como si intentara adivinar quiénes éramos. El último, que se encontraba de pie y más cerca de donde estábamos Ron, Hermione y yo, parecía indio y me pareció en aquel momento que media incluso más que Hagrid _(NA: Harry es un exagerado xD) _. Los tres parecían muggles.

- ¿Podéis hacer eso todos?- preguntó el chico que estaba de pie.- Digo... todos los magos...

- Ay, se me olvidaba.- Hermione dejó de posar sus manos sobre las mejillas de Ron y miró hacia los otros tres chicos. – Estos son Jacob, Sam y Dean. Son los chicos que aparecen en mi visi... sueño.

- Vale, y ellos son...

- Dean, cállate. Ahora os los iba a presentar- Hermione puso los ojos en blanco _(NA: los siento, no lo puedo evitar xD) _- Estos son Harry y Ron – dijo, sonriendo y mirando a su novio mientras decía su nombre.

- Ron... ¿tu novio?- pregunto Jacob.

- Sí, vale... ¿pero como hacéis eso?

- Dean, los magos tienen esa capacidad- Sam estaba mirando el portátil.- No le des más vueltas.

- Entonces, ¿son los del sueño?- pregunté.- Pero, ¿no eran sólo dos?

- Bueno... yo es que estaba en mi otra forma.- Jacob me sonrió.

- Es un licántropo, pero no es como los que conocemos.- explicó rápidamente Hermione.- Puede convertirse cuando quiera y es enorme.

- Gracias por lo que me toca- bromeó Jacob.

Tanto Ron como yo nos quedamos alucinados.

- Seh... y Sam y yo cazadores de bichos sobrenaturales y esas cosas. ¿Quién tiene hambre? Voy a por unas chocolatinas a la máquina que está afuera, porque estos dos no nos han dejado comer...

- Que sois... ¿qué?- tenía la sensación de que la cicatriz me iba a empezar a doler por toda la información que estaba procesando en mi cabeza. Por suerte sabía que eso ya era imposible.

- Tranquilo, que vosotros estáis a salvo.- contestó mientras salía por la puerta.- Nos caéis bien.

- ¿Me puedes traer un Kit-Kat?- le preguntó Jacob.

- Entonces... tus sueños- Ron miró fijamente a Hermione.

- Sí... Y todo lo que he soñado a pasado esta mañana.-

Ron sonrió.

- No tiene gracia, ¿vale?

- No es nada grave tener visiones, Hermione.- dijo Sam, que en aquel momento había levantado la vista del portátil. - Al menos en tu caso. Si te contara las cosas que he visto...

- ¿Has visto?- preguntó Ron.

- Sam tiene visiones.- contestó Hermione.

- ¿Eres también mago?- estaba realmente sorprendido. Desde que lo ví había pensado que era muggle.

- No.- dijo Sam tajante.

- Entonces... como es que... - a Ron le debía estar constando procesar toda esa información, tanto como a mí.

- A mí no me preguntes- contestó Hermione. - Hasta hoy, todo el asunto de las visiones me parecía una completa sandez.

- ¡¡Chocolatinas!! ¿Quién quiere chocolatinas?- Dean apareció de pronto por la puerta cargado de chocolatinas. Ya me había olvidado de que se había marchado.- Para mi amigo Jake un Kit-kat...

- Bueno chicos, - Sam se levantó de pronto de la silla en donde estaba sentado y cerró el portátil- No es por nada, pero al menos Dean y yo tenemos asuntos que atender. – Jacob, ¿nos puedes indicar dónde vive Bella? Tenemos que hablar con ella.

- Os diré dónde es pero... - Jacob de pronto bajó la vista.

- Está bien, no hace falta que vengas.- contestó Dean en tono comprensivo mientas le daba el Kit-kat.

- Sí que hace falta.- de pronto una voz nueva irrumpió en la habitación. Una chica rubia se encontraba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, que a Dean se le había olvidado cerrar.

- Joder... ¿y ahora qué quieres?

- Debéis ir todos allí. Lo averiguaréis todo dentro de poco, pero tenéis que hacerlo. Ya ha sido bastante difícil juntaros. Y aún faltan unos cuantos.-

La chica se giró y se marchó. Dean se dirigió al marco de la puerta y se asomó afuera, pero al parecer ya no debía estar. En ese momento me pregunté cómo podía haber desaparecido tan rápido. Quizá ella sí que fuera una bruja.

- ¡¿Es que nunca nos va a dejar en paz?!- gritó Dean furioso.

- Estamos aquí por ella.- le contestó Sam.

- Sí, la verdad es que estamos aquí por su culpa.- le espetó Dean.

- ¿Quién era esa?- le susurré a Hermione. No quería salir mal parado de esa discusión.

- Ni idea.- por primera vez Hermione se le escapaba algo al igual que a nosotros. Y por la cara de Jacob en ese momento, le pasaba exactamente lo mismo.

- Bueno, chicos...- interrumpió de pronto Ron.- A nosotros no nos importa ir hasta allí. Total, hemos venido desde muy lejos. Ir hasta la casa de esa chica no creo que nos canse más.

- Yo también voy –en ese momento miramos todos a Jacob. Pese a que ya tenía demasiadas cosas que procesar en ese momento, me preguntaba por qué no quería ir.

- Chicos... no es peligroso, ¿verdad?- quería saberlo. No hace mucho había sobrevivido a Voldemort y no me apetecía meteme en más lios si no era completamente necesario.

- No, no es peligroso.- me contestó Jacob.- Pero seguramente ya sepan algo de vosotros.- dijo mirando a Sam y a Dean.

- ¿Cómo pueden saber...

- Una de ellos tiene visiones. Me refiero a...

- Ya sabemos lo que son.- le contestó Sam.

- ¿Y qué son?- preguntó Hemione de pronto. Ahora sí, tenía la seguridad de que ella se había perdido.

- Vampiros.


End file.
